Breaking Love
by Juliet Mayes
Summary: Kensey Delaney is my OC, she's beautiful, kind, caring and a hunter. She soon get's mixed up with two brothers and an angel when she visits her uncle Bobby. So what happens when she and a certain angel goes to far?


Breaking Love

Kensey Delaney: blonde, beautiful 5'6 a hunter…get's mixed up with two brothers and an angel.

(Note: I will be making a youtube video of this .com/user/imaginetheunknown?feature=mhum

She will be played by Christina Cole from Hex.

Kensey Lightly combed her doll's hair, Kensey smiled at the fact that nothing in her life was ever wrong. Kensey saw a shadow form on the wall across from her. Kensey turned to face her dad a tall, gruff man. Charlie sat down looking at his daughter with his hazel eyes.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Charlie picked up Kensey's empty hand in his smiling.

"I have to tell you something Baby Doll."

"Are we moving again?"

"No honey, I'm going to tell you something and you need to listen."

"Do you believe in monsters?"

"Yes daddy."

"My job is to make them go away, but I need help, your help."

"Daddy, you want me to fight monsters."

"You're special Kens...you have an ability and it's your destiny to do this...can you do it?"

"Will I get hurt? Will you protect me."

"Yes, I will always protect you."

Charlie looked at his nine year old daughter with a smile. She would never understand her true power. Charlie turned to face Anna, his wife, Charlie got up leaving Kensey alone.

Anna looked at her husband with anger and betrayal.

"What did she say Charlie?"

"Yes. She said yes."

Anna looked at Charlie walking away, she felt that her daughter had been taken away, she knew what Charlie was but she never thought Kensey would be one to.

Anna fell asleep alone, a sound woke her, a sound that came from Kensey's room. Her door opened and a light flickered on. Anna threw off the sheets running across her home to Kensey's room.

"Kensey? Kensey baby!"

Anna ran into her daughters room to find a man standing near her bed, the man turned around facing Anna.

"Lucifer?"

"Im sorry Anna."

Charlie woke to Anna's scream. Charlie ran to Kensey's room, his wife dead, on Kensey's bed.  
"ANNA! ANNA NOO!"

Kensey walked out of the bathroom and into her room screaming. Charlie swooped up Kensey running, the room bursting into flames.

16 years later.

Kensey started to walk toward her uncle's house, gun in her belt. Kensey knocked twice on the door waiting for that friendly old face to greet her.

Kensey watched the door open, a smile grew across her face.

"Uncle Bobby!"

"Kensey sweetie!"

"It's so great to see you!"

"Ah, it's great to see you, come in. come in, i want you to meet some people."

Kensey followed her uncle past the foyer and into the family room.

"Dean and Sam Winchester this is my niece Kensey Delaney...she's a hunter."

Kensey smiled at Sam and frowned at Dean's wink toward her. She knew his type.

"This is Castiel, Kensey."

Kensey turned to see a tall man in a trench coat and suit, he was very handsome with dark hair. He didn't smile at Kensey nor try to shake her hand.

"Hi Castiel I'm Kensey, are you a hunter?"

"I'm an angel of the lord."

Kensey looked at Cas then at Dean and Sam.

"He's not joking believe me."

Kensey smiled at Dean's remark turning back to Cas who looked away.

"Kensey we're in the middle of a demon hunt, if you want you can help."

Kensey turned to face her uncle with a weak smile

"Sure, why not."

Kensey took Dean's gun promising to give it back, loading it and following them into an empty warehouse.

Kensey saw an empty room, seeing the other take another turn she decided to check it out. Kensey flicked on the light to reveal a room plastered with dozens of pictures of her. One was dated just two weeks ago. Kensey walked up to the photo looking at it, someone was after her.

Someone grabbed her throat throwing her to the ground. Kensey turned to see a man in a suit, his eyes human. Kensey grabbed her gun, but the man pushed it away punching her. Kensey felt the blood trickle down her check and onto her blue sweater. Kensey coughed up her blood now on her stomach gun out of reach. Kensey watched him turn into a disgusting looking creature. Kensey grabbed her gun hitting him over the head, she was weak, she needed help. Kensey let of a shot letting go of the gun.

"Kensey! Kensey!"

Bobby grabbed her in his arms. Dean and Sam grabbed the demon stabbing it. Castiel stood bent down next to Bobby placing his hand upon Kensey's forehead watching her heal. Kensey coughed spitting out excess spit. Castiel took her in his arm having her lean against him.

Kensey gingerly opened her eyes, she was in one of Bobby's guest room, she smiled knowing she was safe.

"Don't worry you're okay."

Kensey looked to see Cas sitting in the seat next to the bed. Kensey smiled weakly at him grabbing his han. Cas looked at her hand upon his, watching as she hugged him tightly. Castiel patted her back, Kensey put a hand on Cas's cheeck.

"Thank you Cas for saving me."

Castiel smiled slightly looking down and back at her.

"I should go."

Kensey looked at Cas sadly grabbing his hand to stop him. Kensey kissed him lightly. Castiel smiled at her kissing her back.

He watched her fall asleep peacefully, knowing he'd be judged.

Dean smiled at Cas from the doorway.

"Way to go Cas."

Cas looked up at Dean walking toward him.

"She's human."

"So?"

"It's against my nature."

"Screw your nature. I wont let you die a virgin."

"She's hot, she likes you, you like her."

Castiel looked at Kensey through the crack in the door. Cas looked back at Kensey walking into the room sitting on the foot of the bed looking at her.

Kensey opened her eyes to see Cas, she smiled at him as he kissed her. Kensey took of her top while Cas took of his, the rest was between them.

Castiel woke holding Kensey, gingerly stroking her blond hair. Kensey smiled kissing him.

xxx

Kensey walked around the house listening to Dean and Sam ramble about demons when it hit her. Kensey ran to the closest bathroom throwing up into the toilet. Dean walked into the bathroom looking at her.

"Ken's come here."

"Why?"

"Believe me, this has happened to me, thank god in my case they were all negative."

Kensey got up from the toilet grabbing the box, ripping it open and grabbing the stick.

xxx

Kensey walked around hair in ponytail, Dean holding the test, disgusted look on his face.

"It's Troy's my ex-boyfriend."

Dean looked at her with a suspicious glance, raising an eyebrow.

"No! It can't be! He's an angel Dean!"

Dean looked at the test with Kensey, pink lines showing.

Kensey sighed. Great! Another thing added to her list of horrible things to happen to her.

xx Four days Later xx

Kensey looked into the mirror Dean sitting on the toilet.

"This baby is growing _way_ to fast."

Dean looked up at her

"I guess Angels do that to you."

Cas walked in looking at Kensey and Dean, Kensey quickly hiding her stomach from Cas's view.

"Cas I-I...Can I talk to you."

Kensey followed Castiel out of the bathroom and into the family room, turning around to face Castiel.

"Im pregnant."

Castiel face fell, what had he done? A baby with a human!

"I know this is a lot and I don't expect you to like this but it's yours and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Castiel looked away. "Get out."

Kensey walked toward Cas, putting her hand on his.

"Cas-I-I."

"Get out."

Kensey walked out of the room, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't expect him to say that. Kensey walked out of the house, she needed to get away.

Kensey got into her car driving away. Dean walked into the room looking at Cas.

"I thought angel's were suppose to be protectors, white wings not dicks. Why did you say that to her! She need's you and you let her down like that!"

Cas looked at Dean sighing, walking out to find Kensey, her car was gone and so was she.

Cas walked into Kensey's apartment watching her make dinner, her back to him. Castiel walked toward her clearing his throat.

Kensey turned looking at Cas.

"What-What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry...I really am, I care about you, we have a profound bound and I'm going to be here for you."  
Kensey smiled looking at him she hugged him tightly, her baby would have a great dad.

Kensey now knew this was the gift and destiny her father was talking about, baring a half human half angel baby and being a hunter. Kensey was happy with her life, she was right where she was supposed to be...with Cas and Bobby and the Winchesters.

Thank you for reading this!:)

I love all of you!:)

xxx Juliet xxx


End file.
